Take a Step Forward
by Tyripiri
Summary: Coffee shops certainly weren't normally her thing, but since moving from Kyoto, it seemed like a good idea. prequel to lucy power project!


**Take a Step Forward**

 **Coffee shops certainly weren't normally her thing, but since moving from Kyoto, it seemed like a good idea.**

* * *

 **Just a mini prequel (in a way) as to how Lucy found Fairy Tail. I think Lucy explained a little bit but the full story was never revealed.**

 **So just posting this so you know I'm not dead lmao.**

 _ **Warnings!: Expect OOC. AU. Other stuff.**_

* * *

"I've finally arrived!" Lucy cheered, stretching her arms up.

She had been on the train for the last 3 hours, and boy, was she tired.

"Its nearly 8am," she mumbled, looking up at the orange sky. "What place would be open this early in the morning? A coffee shop?"

A chilly and cold winter rewarded her with goosebumps and the need of some sort of hot drink, such as hot chocolate, tea, or even coffee, though decaf would be preferred.

"Hey, let's go to Fairy Tail and get a coffee."

"Again? We've had Fairy Tail like 3 times this week."

"Why not? They're the best place around!" the woman giggled, her eyes shining brightly with excitement..

The blonde woman standing in the pavement behind the pair pondered over the option of following them to where they were going to.

Fairy Tail? It sounded nice but weird all at the same time, and after hearing the woman's excitement about going there, she decided she'd give it a chance.

* * *

"Mira, where's Elfman?" Gray looked around the area, but found no site of his friend.

"Ah, he said he was going for an errand," Mirajane answered, filling up one of the cups with a nice, frothy coffee, because putting its lid on.

Raising a brow, the man gave his colleague a confused look. "The guy runnin' an errand for Cana again?"

The woman shook her head as she smiled brightly at the morning customer, waving him goodbye as he turned around groggily and made his way out.

"Master, this time."

"G-Gramps? To be honest, I would've expected you to go for errands."

"Yes, but I was already busy," Mirajane sighed, a slight empathetic look on her face as Gray looked at her, somewhat irritated.

"Pushing it on him is a bit harsh, innit?"

"Maybe, but its fine! He's gone now anyway," Mirajane brushed off the matter, her devilish side peeping into the scene.

An even more irritated look surfaced on his face. "Jeez, Mira."

Gray was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

" _Eh? No way. Do you have to?_ "

" _Yeah, yeah. Dad said I gotta come back for the wedding._ "

" _Morning, ladies_ ," Gray greeted with a smile to the two foreign women. Luckily, they were his type.

" _Oh, morning. Um, sorry. We don't Japanese, so could you possibly read them out?_ " one of the woman asked, an apologetic look on her face.

Shrugging, the male agreed. " _This right here in a cappuccino, and this here is a latte. However on this side, we also have food like scones and sandwiches and_ …"

The American waiter continued on, explaining about each type of thing they offered in Fairy Tail.

It was a short 5 minutes until Lucy came in, her skin almost melting at the warmth inside in the coffee shop.

It was almost empty, to her disappointment.

"Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail! What can I get you?"

Her brown eyes turned towards the white-haired woman behind the cashier. Her sea blue eyes contrasted with her white hair, and kindness and warmth swam in them.

"H-Hello, um, do you have anything warm to offer? I'm just moving here and I'm unfamiliar with the area."

The other woman smiled and nodded. "I know that feeling. Moving somewhere new and not knowing anybody except the people you've come here with."

Lucy smiled to herself. At least this person knew how she felt.

She had heard that Levy, her best friend who kept up with her through middle school, high school and college and even university, has moved to Tokyo to come and look for a job.

Therefore, she decided to move out of her hometown and come to the big city as well.

"Here, a hot chocolate on us. Oh, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" the woman gasped, smiling apologetically. "I'm Mirajane. Just call me Mira."

Her fingers shaking, Lucy gripped hold of the cup. It was hot, but it wasn't hot enough to burn herself.

Its scent – it was nice, a nice blend of chocolate and what seemed like cocoa. Was this a new type of hot chocolate she was going to discover, or some old hot chocolate she has forgotten over the years? She didn't know.

"Would you like something to eat as well? You look hungry, so I'll get somebody to bring it over to you. Have a seat, okay?" Mirajane smiled, the blonde woman nodding as she obeyed.

Instantly, Lucy took towards the table in the corner. It looked secluded – where nobody could find her or any of the sort.

"Yo."

She looked up to find a black-haired man grinning at her.

She would've liked the scene if half his shirt wasn't hanging off his body.

"H-Hi," she stammered, quickly diverting her eyes to her hot chocolate, taking a sip.

"Blueberry scones. On us, said Mira. Hope you like them," Gray smiled, putting down the plate of pastries on her table.

"Thank you," she said, staring at the plate.

"Gray! Put your clothes back on! You can't just merrily take them off in front of customers!"

"It was an accident, okay! Look, it happens all the time so why not just put a warning sign to alert people, hm?"

"Master will fire you, you know!"

"Not only if he fires Elfman first! Or Cana! He can fire Cana! She's the perfect person to fire!"

"Gray, are you badmouthing me?"

Lucy teared her eyes and ears away from the two staff workers, and her eyes immediately landed on white.

White hair and a large frame of a body.

His piercing blue eyes reminded her of Mirajane, which could mean he was her sibling, but that seemed unlikely. Mirajane and this man looked nothing alike, but she knew siblings didn't always look alike!

Diverting her eyes once more, Lucy began to drink more of her beverage, ideas floating around in her head.

This could be a new start.

* * *

 **Important thing is that I'm not dead.**


End file.
